Battling the Blaze
by Cumor
Summary: When Jane begins to abuse her power and Caius refuses to take action to stop her, it falls to Carlisle to bring the Volturi Guard back in line. Warning: Contains instances of corporal punishment. If this makes you uncomfortable, please click on another story. Thanks.
1. The Wager

**Warning:** Contains corporal punishment. If you find this offensive, please look for entertainment elsewhere. Thanks.

 **Disclaimer:** Even though I've come to feel that a few of the characters have latched onto me, they are still very much the property of Stephenie Meyers. Thank goodness she lets us play with them. All shall be returned in good working order... I think. Jane might be a little worse for wear, but...eh.

 **AN:** This story was a request by Hetalia Trumpet. Here's hoping I can get it right. I've been asked to write a little something placing Carlisle in the role of disciplinarian to Jane. That's actually not an easy task for either Carlisle or me. Carlisle knows his place with regard to the Volturi and their Guard. While he'll stand up to them to protect his family, he would prefer to keep things as friendly as possible between their covens. With that in mind, I decided to take him back in time and am tossing Eleazar back in the mix to be the voice of reason when the good doctor balks. Fingers crossed that this works.

Considering that I adore Marcus, detest Caius, and am greatly amused by Aro's insanity, I think this will be fun to write. Here's hoping it's fun to read.

It's a short chapter to kick it off, but here we go. Enjoy.

* * *

"Something need being done!" Eleazar exclaimed as he stormed into Carlisle's chamber and collapsed in a chair with a disgusted grunt.

Looking up from his books, the blond was surprised to see his friend in a state of disarray. The Spaniard was drenched from head to toe. Water pooled around his feet and soaked into the fine fabric of the chair. His dark hair was wildly tussled and dirt streaked his face. His normally impeccable wardrobe was tattered and soiled.

"Good Lord, Ele. What happened to you?"

"Jane," the man snarled through clenched teeth while raking a hand through his unruly locks to push them out of his face.

"She did this to you? But why?"

"Because I say to her, no."

"You told her no?" Carlisle asked, shock coloring his expression as he closed the book he had been reading and gave his friend his complete attention.

"Not exactly," Eleazar began to clarify. "I more say she must wait. She asked me to do a thing, but I was already doing a thing for Aro. I tell her I'm happy to be of help once my task completes, however wasn't acceptable by the little brat princess so she set me ablaze."

The blond lowered his head in an attempt to hid a smirk.

"There's no humor here, Carlisle," Eleazar snarled as he flicked water from his hand in the doctor's direction.

"I'm sorry, Ele," Carlisle said while wiping the droplets from his cheek. "But you know her power doesn't cause actual fire. It's all in your mind. You have a strong mind and should be able to resist her gift."

"Strong mind or no, it felt all over my body. I jump in the main fountain trying to put out."

"At least that explains your soggy presence," Carlisle said with a smile. When the Spaniard only glared back, the younger man cleared his throat and continued to try to uncover the facts. "What was so important that Jane would expect you to put off doing Aro's bidding to attend to her needs?"

"Rearranging her rooms," the dark haired man answered in a sarcastic tone. "She couldn't get one of the human help to move her furniture. Had to be me. Had to be right then. I say I'm busy. Poof. I'm on fire."

Eleazar shook his head as he stretched out his long legs and settled more comfortably into his chair.

"They let her do these things. Whatever she wishes. She becomes a wild child. I tire of this, and I not be the only one. This behavior can't continue to be ignored."

Carlisle sighed softly as his amusement dwindled.

"She does seems to be getting worse. I've heard lots of talk around the castle of late. Many have complained about her, even other members of the Guard, but I doubt those grievances will be taken seriously. Jane is favored too highly for true constraints to be placed on her behavior."

Eleazar huffed.

"Respect will be lost for the Brothers, and not just from among Guard. How can the three be trusted to enforce law when they keep no order in their own house?"

The doctor leaned back in his chair and met his companion's ruby eyes.

"Their house runs very smoothly. You know as well as I that the twins would never move against their masters, and that's all that the community cares about. Stability of command. Besides, Alec and Jane are devoted to Caius. Everyone knows that. He wields them as weapons against all who would oppose him, and thereby assures himself that no one ever would."

The Spaniard rested his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes before slowly exhaling.

"Monsters Caius creates," he muttered. "But all monsters eventually bite the hand that owns. Even if that not happen, should Jane continue to get worse, The Brothers will find themselves with no subjects. Who will stay for abuse?"

Carlisle had to agree that Eleazar had a point. By their nature, vampires were loners, forming pair bonds but little more. It wouldn't take much of Jane's harassment to convince many of those in service to the Volturi to break away and take on the nomadic life. That could create an unstable governmental structure. At the first sign of weakness in their leaders' power a new war for control would be the most likely outcome. The carefully constructed ruse that kept vampires hidden in the realm of human fantasy would fall apart, placing all at risk. While he doubted the brothers would ever allow it to go that far, Carlisle had to at least consider the possibility.

"You're right," he finally admitted. "Jane could cause more trouble than any of us wish to deal with. Have you tried talking to Aro about her? Maybe he can convince Caius to rein her in."

"It's not reining in she be needing. It's a rein across her back to firmly put her in place that need to be applied."

"Eleazar," the doctor called with disapproval. "Violence isn't an appropriate response. It's better to reason with Jane. Show her how her actions can affect us all. I'm sure she would amend her ways if she realized the harm they can do."

"Hmm. I see children in the square everyday hauled up by an ear to have their ways amended. Why do you think there stands a whipping post? Pain and fear be powerful instructors, Carlisle, and they _are_ the methods the girl uses herself. Is what she understands. She needs taken in hand good and proper. If I thought I could do it, I would, but you see what even saying wait gets me."

"It's not something that any of us can do, nor should we. The Brothers are the only ones who are allowed to sit in judgment. It is up to them, and them alone, to decide when punishment is appropriate. Besides what you suggest is a punishment for a child, which Jane most definitely is not. She is centuries older than the two of us combined. She's an adult who can be reasoned with."

Eleazar raised a brow as he considered his friend's argument.

"She's a twelve year old girl who abuses power just like the niña she is."

"She's a centuries old woman," Carlisle repeated.

"In a child's body," the Spaniard clarified. "She has self important attitude of the child. Yes, she has walked the earth longer, but the world view is that of a over indulged brat. She thinks only of Jane. She needs to be taught that consequences come to her like everyone. Even to Caius' princess."

The doctor held his tongue and shook his head in disagreement.

"You know she now uses her power on humans, sí? She had begun to torture her meals. Claims it improves the flavor," Eleazar said in disgust as he attempted to exploit Carlisle's fondness of their human prey.

"No one, regardless of what they've done, deserves to be abused," the Englishman stated firmly.

"That's what I say. She abuses..."

The blond held up a hand to halt his friend's train of thought.

"You misunderstand, amigo. Yes, her habits repulse me, particularly with regard to humans, but Jane doesn't deserve to be harmed. That's a barbaric method of controlling behavior that should be outlawed. Think of what she was forced to suffer before she was born to this life. It's physical and emotional pain that has turned her into what she is today. Abuse is the root cause of the problem we wish to fix. She needs to be shown kindness and understanding. If her mentality is really limited to that of a child's, then that is how you teach her. You be the example you want her to follow, and she will emulate it."

"She emulates Caius well, no? The rod has been spared for too long, and look at what has become."

Carlisle frowned.

"This entire discussion is purely academic anyway. The point is mute. There's nothing you nor I can do about Jane. She's Caius' prodigy, and he is the one who trained her to be as he wishes her to be. It's something that we just have to learn to live with or avoid as best as we can."

"Her last meal was a child. A boy of maybe eight. She tortured him for several hours before finishing him off. That has been Caius' teaching. For the sake of all things holy, it must stop."

* * *

"Caius, your pet really must be brought to heel. The complaints are getting out of hand. You have to gain control over her. This has to stop."

"There are always complaints, brother," the eldest leader said as he shot Aro a withering glare. "They've never bothered you before. What's so different now?"

"They've never posed a problem in the past," Marcus pointed out. "Now Jane shows no self control."

"And why should she? As a member of the Guard, there's no reason for her to worry about such things."

"You of all people know that isn't true, brother," Aro stated as he settled into his seat. "It was you who was the most influential in creating our laws. You know better than most how important it is that we have rules and abide by them."

"She's broken no law."

"No, she hasn't. Not yet, but this new fixation Jane has with exploiting her power is unbecoming and feasibly dangerous. If she uses her power for every little thing, how long until she does something to expose us? How long before she causes a revolt?" the charismatic master asked as he rested his elbows on the arms of his throne and steepled his fingers together. "It's not that I mind personally, but you can't fail to see how problematic this behavior can become."

"And what do you suggest I do?"

"Talk to her? Maybe? Beat her if you must. What do I care as long as it stops this constant abuse of her abilities? I had to kill my favorite human concubine when she tried to escape after a run in with Jane."

"Such a loss," Caius coldly remarked.

"It was. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to find one that doesn't prattle on and knows how to take instruction?"

"I'm sure you'll find a suitable replacement."

"I shouldn't have to."

The ancient brother waved his hand dismissively in response to Aro's insignificant problem.

"Then there's the issue of the Guard," the outspoken leader remarked.

"What issue are you talking about?"

"There are rumblings of defection. Jane has turned on her own more times than can be counted."

"247," Marcus dully injected.

"There. See? _That_ is a problem."

"See what? So they argue among themselves from time to time. It's to be expected," Caius answered. "It means nothing."

"It means we could lose some of our most valuable assets."

"Jane and Alec _are_ our most valuable assets."

"Perhaps, but a complete set is of far greater use than a single piece. Are you willing to turn over power to our enemies, because if we don't employ our talented brothers and sisters it's only a matter of time before others will. You don't think the Romanians wouldn't eagerly welcome those who leave us with open arms?"

"We've destroyed them once. We would do it again."

"At what cost?"

Caius scowled at his brother's comment, the quietly growled.

"I will not reprimand Jane for being who she is."

" _Someone_ must teach her proper decorum for the good of us all."

"She behaves well enough."

"Here, in our presence, but obviously not away from the throne room."

"Why not have someone else act as disciplinarian since that isn't a responsibility Caius desires?" Marcus suggested.

"Like who?" the eldest asked while a frown continued to darken his expression.

A wicked grin suddenly graced Aro's face and he clasped his hands together in delight

"I know just the person. What say we pit your pet against mine?"

"Carlisle?" the elder sneered. "He doesn't stand a chance. Jane would eat him alive."

"Not if she is told to obey him."

"I would never give your aberration control over my prodigy."

"It wouldn't be permanent. Just until she has learned to better temper her ways in more public settings."

"My answer is no."

"A wager might make things more interesting," Aro said, his smile never faltering. "I'll accept whatever terms you desire on a bet that my pet has a stronger will than yours. Carlisle will have Jane on her best behavior inside of a month. What say you?"

Caius' eyes narrowed as he carefully considered the deal placed before him.

"Jane will break your Carlisle before the end of the first week. His strange ways are no match for her ability."

"Since the idea is to get her to make better use of her abilities, she won't be allowed to use them on Carlisle unless she feels threatened."

"And if she believes he is acting in a threatening manner, no quarter will be given. He will bear the full brunt of her gift."

"Agreed! This will be a delightful change from the ordinary."

"Does Carlisle have any experience with children?" Marcus wondered aloud to himself.

"Who cares?" Caius snarled. "Jane will have him begging for death before long, and I would be only too happy to oblige."

"We shall see, brother. We shall see."


	2. Conflicted

"My leg, you be pulling, no?" the Spaniard asked as he leaned against the door frame and watched his friend walk another complainant out of his makeshift lab. Assuring the young human that he would address her grievance, he sent her on her way before ushering Eleazar into the room and shutting the door.

"I wish I was pulling your leg. Demetri was just here delivering Aro's orders, and already I've had half a dozen injured parties reporting Jane's misdeeds. It has hit me like a whirlwind. I... I don't even know what to think."

"Well I certainly do. Is wonderful, Carlisle. Better had I been chosen, but I happy for my friend. It is long over due for Jane to have an elder to answer, and you are an excellent man for the job," the dark haired man said as he clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"But I am not her elder."

"In this case, you are."

"No, Eleazar. I'm not. She's at least eight hundred years older than me. This isn't right at all. Jane and Alec are Caius' responsibility, not mine. He's the closest thing to a parental figure that the twins have. Why isn't he taking care of any of this? Why push it off on me? Who am I? Nobody. That's who."

"I think Alec may be more drawn to Aro if truth be told."

Carlisle cocked his head and glared at his companion before huffing in exasperation.

"What? I only say," Eleazar said with a shrug.

"It's up to the Brothers to control them. I'm not even a member of the Guard. I'm... a guest. I'm only here due to Aro's kindness."

"You mean curiosity."

"That as well, but regardless, I have no authority over anyone. I'm the omega in this equation, if that."

Carlisle returned to his work bench and began to take his frustration out on the mixture of dried herbs in his mortar.

"I have no idea what I'm doing."

"It looks like you make a smelly powder," Eleazar offered helpfully and earned another withering glare from the healer. Shrugging, he replied in a more serious tone. "You are as Aro demands, amigo. If he say you are to be the authority to Alec and Jane, than that is who you be. The decision has been made. It is not something you can question, nor refuse. All there is for you to do is to carry out the order."

"Surely it can be recanted. I am not qualified to be judge and executioner. Aro asks too much from me."

"What is this qualified? A pair of twelve year olds need discipline. You provide discipline. No qualification necessary. Just a strong arm and a horse whip should do. You have arm, I'll get the whip. Is simple."

"I'm not whipping anyone. That's barbaric."

A rapid knocking at the door caused Carlisle to look up at the ceiling and roll his eyes.

"In time I think you find barbarians have wisdom in their methods," Eleazar stated as he opened the door to a limping grizzled vampire that they had both passed in the square on occasion, but had never bothered to introduce themselves to.

"Mr. Carlisle, I was told to see you about an incident involving the young blond hair girl."

The man's shoulders sagged, but he motioned the newcomer in and invited him to take a seat.

"I leave you to your work," the Spaniard said with a smirk. "Think about what I say. They are children in need of guidance, and you, my friend, are their guide. Now, I have a mission to attend with a leather worker. I'm sure you'll see the need soon."

Before he could dissuade him, Eleazar was gone, leaving Carlisle to deal with the latest complaint in what would be a very long list before the end of the day.

Several hours later, Carlisle abandoned his planned herbal study and wandered down the castle corridors in search of a little peace. His mind continued to process all the concerns brought up by vampires and humans alike. Obviously Jane and, to a lesser extent, Alec had been causing quite a lot of trouble for residents. The human staff at least knew of the abilities that the twins possessed, but a few humans from the village had come to see him, and their tales were the most bothersome of all. The safety of his community as well as the safety of the mortal population hinged on the belief that vampires no longer stalked the streets of Volterra. If Jane's actions aroused suspicion...

 _Isn't this the reason immortal children are forbidden? A lack of self discipline? Roughly a thousand years as vampires and you would think they would have developed some level restraint, wouldn't you? Especially as members of the Volturi Guard. For heaven's sake, they enforce the Law. They shouldn't be going around violating it themselves._

"Caius shouldn't have allowed this to go on for so long," the blond mumbled while attempting to clear his head.

Carlisle no longer had a choice. He would have to meet with Jane and Alec and attempt to explain how the misuse of their powers was beginning to cause questions that could lead to all of their downfalls. Surely they would understand. It was common sense. They must see that.

 _But what if they won't listen?_

This should not be his problem. If Caius couldn't be bothered to care for his underlings, than any problem with them should fall on Aro's shoulders. It was the sire who was responsible for those he sired. Carlisle hadn't agreed to accept this task. He was never even asked if he wanted to tackle the situation, or if he possessed the skills required to handle the twins. He was a simple man of science, and this cauldron of trouble was well out of his league.

With a silent groan, the blond stopped and looked up at the large doors that his feet had subconsciously brought him to.

 _The throne room. That's it. I'll just have to tell Aro that, while I appreciate the faith he has placed in me, I am simply ill-equipped to handle children. Alec and Jane are far too important to put in my charge._

Opening one of the heavy ornate doors, Carlisle stepped inside and was surprised to find only one seat of power occupied.

"Master Marcus, please forgive me," the scientist said as he dropped to one knee and bowed his head in respect for the ancient leader. "I don't mean to disturb you. I was seeking Master Aro."

Milky crimson eyes carefully considered the intruder for several long moments before the briefest of smiles welcomed the younger man.

"Carlisle, come. It's good to see you. Aro is seeing to Sulpicia's needs, and isn't due back for some time."

"Oh. I see," the young man quietly said, knowing full well that information would have him blushing if he still possessed the ability.

Rising, Carlisle approached Marcus with his head still held low in submission.

"What troubles you, young one? Perhaps I can help?"

"You're counsel is always appreciated, Master. I find myself in need of advice. I've been assigned an impossible task, and I don't know what to do. I lack the required knowledge and skills to accomplish it, and have no idea how to proceed without failure. It was my hope to be able to convince Aro to release me from this duty."

"Ah. It's these issues with Jane that worries you?"

The blond settled into his usual place on the step near the ancient one's feet.

"I was given word that I was to be disciplinarian to the twins."

"That is correct."

"Wouldn't someone with experience be a better choice? Perhaps Eleazar?"

Marcus remained frozen for several minutes before shaking his head.

"There are reasons this has been placed in your hands. You are the most logical choice."

"With respect, Master, I don't see the logic at all. I wield no authority. Why would the twins listen to me? I'm not a leader."

"Oh, but you are, young one. A powerful leader who is yet unaware of his true strength. In time you will see that I am right."

"You flatter me," Carlisle said with a smile.

"I speak the truth."

"Thank you, but the fact still remains that I'm unsuited for this task."

"Carlisle, who better to teach self-discipline than a vampire who refuses to feed on his natural prey? You are the picture of restraint."

The blond sighed softly as he dropped his gaze to the marble floor.

"It hasn't been easy, and I don't know how to teach anyone else. That was a decision I had to make for myself."

"We all make our own choices. You can't choose for Alec or Jane, but you can guide them towards making better decisions for themselves."

Carlisle shook his head.

"Master, I don't know how to be this guide that they require. I have been given suggestions that, frankly, make me very uncomfortable."

Marcus shifted slightly and graced the young man with a warm smile.

"We have heard of Eleazar's dip in the fountain. No doubt his counsel is slightly skewed by thoughts of revenge. He is wise for one so young, but like most he still allows his emotions to cloud his judgment."

"He thinks I should beat Jane. This is something I can't do. I understand that there must be consequences, but I simply can't bring myself to beat anybody."

"Nor should you. Harshness should never been your first resort, and I doubt that it will serve you here. Pain is something that both of your wards are familiar with. They will readily bear it, and later resent you for their suffering. I believe you have personal experience with this."

Carlisle's head snapped up and he turned a wide-eyed questioning gaze on the aged leader.

"Don't fear, Carlisle. Your confidant has not betrayed you."

"But I only told..."

Marcus raised a hand that immediately silenced the vampire at his feet.

"I observe, and I have ways of knowing."

"Do Aro and Caius know?"

"No. I feel no need to share your secret. It is of no concern to them."

Glancing down at his hands, the scientist swallowed hard before whispering, "Perhaps you should tell them. Then they would see this for the bad idea that it is."

A large cool hand was laid on his shoulder, encouraging Carlisle to look back up into his mentor's dull eyes.

"This isn't a weakness in you. It is a strength."

Before he could stop himself, a bitter laugh reverberated off the throne room walls.

"A strength? All I know about discipline is based in cruelty and retribution that breaks the spirit as well as the body. I'm sorry, Master, but I fail to see how that constitutes as a strength."

"Your empathy is your strength. You would not inflict the suffering you have endured upon another creature. This is the spring that feeds the well from which you draw your compassion."

Carlisle shook his head.

"Yes, young one. You wonder why Caius trusts you with his favorites, don't you?"

The future doctor snorted.

"Caius has never kept his opinion of me a secret. This decision makes no sense."

"It is one of the most sensible decisions my brother has ever made. He can trust you to be fair. Something that he cannot be. He only knows how to be cruel with regard to correction. He cares deeply for the twins. They are, in every sense of the word, his children. He doesn't wish to harm them, so he can't trust himself to discipline them. This is why he agreed with Aro's decision to turn them over to you."

"He can't know that I won't end up harming them."

"Yes, he can."

"How?"

"Because, physician, you will do no harm."

"With all due respect, Master, those are just words."

"Not to you. They are even more than an oath. This creed has been etched upon your soul and represents who you are at the core of your being. There may very well come the moment when you must raise a hand to one, if not both, of the twins. On that day, it is this," Marcus said as he leaned down and placed a hand on Carlisle's chest over the resting place of his heart. "that will temper any anger you may feel and prevent you from being hurtful."

The young man closed his eyes and forcibly exhaled.

"I wish I had as much faith in myself as you seem to have in me."

The chamber door was suddenly pulled open interrupting the conversation and drawing the attention of both men.

Felix bowed low as he stepped into the room.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Master. I didn't realize that you were in a meeting, but there has been an incident that requires attention. Heidi is making preparations to leave, and I thought you should know. Masters Caius has already been informed. He should be on his way to speak with her and convince her to stay."

"Why would Heidi wish to leave us?"

"The incident involves Jane. There was a disagreement..."

"Disagreement you say? That be a cat fight of the most glorious level imaginable," a voice interrupted from the outer corridor before Eleazar strode into the great hall with a devilish grin on his face. "You should have seen."

"There was a physical fight?" Carlisle mildly inquired, suppressing his feelings of utter shock.

"I say. They were down on the ground before Jane did what she does best," the Spaniard said with an unbecoming amount of glee.

"This isn't good," the blond replied.

"Carlisle, you must go to Jane and speak with her," Marcus instructed. "Dissension in the Guard cannot be allowed."

"That is why Master Caius is attending to Heidi," Felix informed the room. "He has ordered that Carlisle deal with Jane since he predicts that he will be preoccupied for some time."

"What was the fight about?" Carlisle asked.

"Something insignificant between women."

"Cat fight," Eleazar chimed in. "Perhaps Jane helped herself to Heidi's face paint. Who cares what the cause? It was the most excitement we've had in recent memory. Heidi was hell cat. She did good."

Carlisle shot his friend a disapproving look before softly sighing.

"Heidi will surely be flogged," the healer said with great regret.

"As should Jane," his friend informed him with a smile. "Unfortunate that your new whip isn't ready for some days. You'll just have to make do with a common one."

"Carlisle, use sound judgment, but listen to your heart above all else," Marcus advised. "Let it be your guide in all matters involving Jane."

"Yes, Master."

"Pfft. Guide? What guide needed? Fairness dictates that if Heidi is to be beaten than Jane be beaten. Is just."

"Perhaps, youngling," the ancient leader said while fully turning his attention on Eleazar. "But what is just is not always right."

"¿Qué? No entiendo."

"Stay and speak with me while Carlisle attends to the problem. Maybe I can help enlighten you."

"Felix, where is Jane now?" Carlisle inquired.

"In the garden last I heard. She goes there to mope sometimes."

"Master, with your blessing I'll take my leave."

"Careful, Carlisle, and never forget where your greatest strength lays. Rely on it, and you can do no wrong by the child."

"Yes, Master. I'll remember."

Marcus' nod sent Carlisle off with Felix as his guide to find the young woman in question.

Once alone with Eleazar, the Greek leaned back in his throne and drew a long tired breath.

"I know you wish to see justice prevail, Eleazar, but you don't know all that is involved," he calmly began. "Carlisle is going to need you through this trial. He relies on you for so much already. Your advice is a treasure to him, but now it is tainted by your desire for revenge and will lead him poorly. You must change this. Now is not the time to place yourself first."

The younger man stiffened at the mild rebuke.

"She use her power on me."

"Regrettable as that is, you should not allow the incident to cloud your judgment."

"Jane has been overindulged. She's spoiled. She believes herself untouchable, and above rules. She's become a brat."

"She has been given liberties," Marcus acknowledged with a nod. "But she knows that the rules apply to all, herself included. Unwarranted behavior is reprimanded."

"If what you say is true, what you call what happened today? What is using her power offensively without orders if not violation?"

"That is why Carlisle is called to deal with her indiscretion, but aggression isn't the answer. If Jane feels threatened, she is allowed to defend herself. Carlisle must proceed with caution. Discipline can't come from a heavy hand. It must come from a soft, understanding heart. Jane will have to accept his authority, not because it's ordered, but because she has learned to trust him. Would you trust someone who lashes out at you without regard to your feelings? Do you trust Jane? Caius?"

Eleazar digested Marcus' words for a few moments in silence before lowering his head and shifting his gaze to the marble floor.

"You understand now," the elder stated. "Justice demands that Jane endures the same punishment as Heidi, but it is up to Carlisle to decide the right course of action. Undeserved leniency can be a better teacher than any amount of punishment when used at the correct time. Jane knows what she deserves. She will be expecting a stern correction, but if the chastisement is mild ..."

"She learn to trust."

"Exactly."

The Spaniard frowned as he pondered over the Master's explanation.

"What if she thinks Carlisle a coward instead of kind? She would think it acceptable to ignore him."

"If that is the case, in time he will be able to prove that misconception wrong. Only a fool would believe him a coward, and I've never known Jane to be foolish. She may try to take advantage of his good nature, however, which is why I don't suggest he forgo the idea that firmer methods might be needed. Carlisle is a quick study of behavior. I trust him to know what is required and when. I think you should give your friend the same respect."

"I had siblings once. I helped in rearing those younger. Is why I know that a stout heart and a hard hand teach right from wrong."

"I don't disagree which is why I want you to offer the wisdom you've gain, but let me ask this. Was retribution sought or did you intervene out of concern?"

Eleazar stiffened as a frown darkened his face.

"I never act in anger. Never. I act out of worry for siblings. I loved my family."

"And are we not something akin to family?"

The younger man crossed his arms and huffed as he looked away.

"You don't have to feel love for Jane. I'm not asking that. I'm asking that you seek what is in her best interest because that same thing will be in the best interest of us all. Our community is small, Eleazar, as it should be. We rely on each other. We are all connected, and work together to ensure our safety by protecting our secret. The ties may not carry the same emotional strength of the human concept of family, but you can't deny they exist."

Eleazar's shoulders relaxed and a softer unneeded breath escaped him while he shook his head.

"You said that you worried about your siblings. What did you worry about?"

"Safety. I don't remember facts. Only feelings. Terrified that what they do would get them dead."

Marcus sagely nodded.

"When Jane's actions stand to cause great harm to herself or our community, stern methods will be warranted."

"That's all the time of late."

The ancient vampire smiled.

"Her actions today. Do you believe they endangered Jane or the security of our community?"

"She broke the rules."

"But did she place anyone at risk?"

Eleazar was quiet for a moment before he shook his head.

"If two of your siblings fought, would you have responded with physical punishment?"

"To get the attention and make them stop," he answered with a nod.

"The fight has ended. The combatants are separated. What then?"

With arms still tightly crossed, the Spaniard closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"I would lecture then set extra chores they would have to work together to accomplish," he softly answered. "Teach them to get along."

"That is wisdom. That is what you will need to impart to Carlisle when he comes to you for advice, and he will. Because of his former life, he is concerned about being too harsh and causing harm."

Eleazar snorted.

"It is a valid concern that will cause him to constantly question himself," Marcus stated. "You must be willing to offer advice, but advice based on reason instead of emotion. Can you do that? Do you believe you can be the adviser your friend needs?"

With a slow exhale, Eleazar raised his head and met his leader's eyes.

"This not be an easy thing that you ask."

"Carlisle hasn't been given an easy task, either."

"No. I suppose he hasn't."

The Spaniard's breath ceased as he focused his full attention on the issue that laid before him. Finally, he nodded.

"If Jane sets me on fire again, all bets off, but I will offer Carlisle whatever help I can. That girl is still a brat, but there's one in every family, no?"

Marcus' smile broadened.

"Sometimes more than one," he replied before casting a glance towards Caius' empty throne and sharing a knowing chuckle with Carlisle's confidant.

* * *

Carlisle stepped out into the private garden and inhaled deeply as the sun kissed his face. He loved coming out here to revel in the beauty of the flowering plants and exotic brightly colored birds that adored the spacious area. Human were forbidden access so it was one of the few places he could walk and enjoy being in the sun without bothering with appearances. It was a vampire's private paradise. There was little wonder that Jane would seek refuge here.

The reminder of his reason for being in the garden immediately dulled his pleasure. What was he going to do about the wayward Guard's behavior? It wasn't hard to imagine how Caius would react. Sympathy for Heidi washed over Carlisle. While he didn't know what started the argument, he was certain the woman's punishment would be far worse than her crime deserved.

The splash of a pebble being thrown into water caught his attention.

Making his way towards the koi pool that filled one corner of the garden, he quickly located the girl he sought. Jane stood staring down at her broken reflection as the ripples continued to warp the water's surface. As it began to smoothed she kicked in another pebble distorting the mirrored image once again.

Anger rolled off of the small woman. It was easily apparent in her body language, and Carlisle immediate felt his guard go up. Jane looked and often acted like a child, but he know only too well how dangerous she could be. Here he was about to engage the lioness in her den. It was only logical to feel fear.

Drawing a breath to calm himself first, Carlisle gave himself a few moments before quietly calling her name.

The girl froze for only a second before turning to face him.

Her expression was cold as her ruby eyes looked him up and down.

"You're here to beat me. Where's your whip?"

Carlisle opened his hands and turned them palms up.

"I want to talk, Jane. I need to know what happened?"

"That bitch pissed me off. That's all you need to know."

"I'm sure there's more to it. Let's sit and you can tell me what Heidi did to upset you this badly," he suggested while easing himself onto the stone bench that overlooked the normally serene scene.

"You don't care. You've been ordered to punish me, so just do it and be done."

"Not until we've talked."

"I'm not interested in talking to you."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. As you've correctly surmised, I _have_ been sent to discipline you so you're obliged to obey. Now, please come have a seat and let's discuss what happened."

"There's nothing to discuss, Carlisle."

"I believe there is," he said while patting the space on the bench beside him.

With an exasperated sigh, Jane flopped down on the waiting stone.

"Thank you. Now what started the fight?"

"Me."

"I didn't ask _who_ started it. I want to know the reason for it."

"Why are you doing this?" Jane asked with a scowl.

It was Carlisle's turn to sigh.

"I don't understand the reasoning, but for better or worse, I find myself in the most regrettable position of having to discipline you."

"I know that, but why are you doing _this_? Why bother asking questions? I know it's forbidden for members of the Guard to engage in violent contact. I violated the rule, so now I have to pay for that violation."

"If the world was black and white, then it would be that simple, but it isn't. For all I know you may have a good reason for what you did. You may have felt the need to defend yourself. There are reasons that can justify the breaking of a rule. I need to make sure that the punishment fits the crime, and I can't do that without hearing your side of the story."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Consider it one of my 'strange ways' and just humor me."

Jane sighed again before answering.

"I'm tired of the stories of Heidi's conquests."

"Conquests?"

"Of males," she clarified with a roll of her eyes. "Everyone knows she can have any man she wants. When I told her that we didn't need to hear every little detail, she claimed I was jealous because I'll never enjoy the pleasures of a man since I'm just a child."

Carlisle grimaced. He wanted to assure Jane that she would find love, but he feared that there was some measure of truth in Heidi's declaration. It was hard to picture a twelve year old in a mature relationship, but then again, Jane was only physically twelve. The physician grimaced again.

"So I decided to show her what a child can do," Jane concluded.

"Heidi's comment was unkind. I can understand your anger, Jane, but you could have shown her that she was wrong about you being a child. An adult would have ignored the insult and walked away."

"I'm tired of walking away."

"From what I've been hearing, you haven't been doing much walking. You've been using your power to lash out at others. I don't consider those the actions of the adult that I know you are."

"If they won't respect me, at least they'll fear me."

"Is that really what you want?"

"It will have to do."

"You're selling yourself short. You've gained a great deal of wisdom just through your long life. That's something to be respected, but you have to show that to others. You have to earn their respect. At this time all they see is an angry child. I would like to challenge you to rise above that. If you act like an adult, you might find that others begin to see beyond your physical appearance. They will treat you like an adult, and you may just come to disprove Heidi's claim about your future relationships. It's all going to have to start with you, Jane. Change your behavior, and you will change the perception others have of you."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Of course you can." Carlisle's voice rang with the honesty of his conviction. "And I'm here to help you. You know that I was ordered to be your disciplinarian. That isn't a position I desired in the least, and I tried to get out of it. However now I'm willing to accept it because it will allow me to assist you. You want to be seen as an adult. I already view you as one, Jane. Trust in that, but if you act like a child, I will treat you as one. I won't have you flogged for your indiscretions. I will punish you in the manner befitting a twelve year old every time you refuse to behave like an adult. With some luck, we may get you to leave your childishness behind and put you in the position of gaining the respect you truly deserve."

Jane cocked her head as she focused on Carlisle's speech.

"What do you mean by 'befitting a twelve year old'?"

"I'm going to have to do some thinking about that, but I think we've all seen how the humans correct their children. I could demand that you remain in your rooms. You could be assigned menial tasks. For the worst of offenses..."

Carlisle swallowed hard to dislodge the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat.

"Worst offenses could land you face down across my lap for a strong dose of physical punishment applied to your back end, but only after we discuss what you did to deserve punishment."

"What if I refuse?"

"We can go before the Masters and let them weigh in on what, if anything, should be done."

"They've already decided your role."

"But if I can't make you understand your error, then I don't deserve the position."

After several moments, Jane nodded before asking, "What do I deserve today?"

"An apology. From Heidi that you will reciprocate. You were both wrong, but I don't think you need to be punished this time. Just don't let it happen again."

"But it will."

"Not if you won't let it. Not if you decide to behave like an adult."

The woman rolled her eyes, but Carlisle caught her chin in his hand and turned her face to look directly at him.

"I have faith in you. You can do anything you set your mind to. I know you deserve respect, and I won't allow you to accept fear as a pathetic substitute for what you're owed. I won't give up on you, Jane. I will hold you accountable every time you give up on yourself. Is that clear?"

"It's clear that you believe that, but..."

"There are no 'buts', young lady."

"Alright. It's clear."

"Good. Now let's go find Heidi and get those apologies out of the way. Once that's done, you and I are starting out with a clean slate. You're not being punished, but I would suggest that you spend a little time thinking about the things we've discussed, and how you're going to improve the image others have of you. Maybe talk to Alec. Make no mistake, he will be held to the same standards, but thankfully, he doesn't share your temper. He does often take his cues from you though and that can get him into trouble."

"Not if I don't get myself into trouble."

Carlisle laughed as he stood first then offered his hand to Jane.

"True enough, so now you have extra incentive. Act like an adult to keep your brother out of trouble. Sounds reasonable enough to me. You are the older one after all aren't you?"

"By minutes."

"Then it's up to you to set the example," he said while lightly placing a hand on her shoulder to offer what he hoped would be considered comfort as he steered her out of the garden and towards a better path for them all.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry that I spent so much time with Eleazar, but I had to knock him back in place. He was just getting too far from where he should be, and I do plan on Carlisle leaning on him a bit. If his only solution is "beat her", the doctor will stop looking to his buddy for advice.

Naturally, I was still having a hard time selling Carlisle on this idea so I used Marcus. He finds Carlisle interesting while not having any desire to change him which earned him Carlisle's trust. Carlisle likes listening to Marcus' stories from "the old days" so he's familiar with learning from the old man. Marcus helped, but surprisingly, Jane got the doctor where I needed him. Jane is still Jane though, so the brat shall be unleashed.

Thanks for reading and commenting. I love getting to find out what y'all think. You folks are the best. Love ya!


	3. Confrontation

"You should have listen to your amigo first time."

"I couldn't. It didn't feel right," Carlisle said as he raked a hand through his hair in frustration while rapidly pacing the room.

"So now there's a boy, a human boy, complaining about children from the castle who blind and tried to burn him. Feel right now?"

"He's not blind and he wasn't injured."

"Is badly frightened and telling tales to anyone who listens not problem enough for you?" Eleazar asked from his seat near the fire. "I know you want to see only good, but sometimes you have to face the bad. As said before, Jane is a menace. She thinks only of her desires, and Alec can be as bad, if not worse. You tried the talk. Now is time for action."

"You don't understand."

"I do, mi hermano. I also understand that you are wearing out the floor when you should be wearing out children. Waiting doesn't make it easier. Not for them. Not for you."

Carlisle stopped and sank down in the chair across from his friend with a groan. Rubbing his eyes, he shook his head.

"I haven't deluded myself into thinking anything will make this easier. I'm... I don't know."

"Asustado."

After a moment of reflection the blond nodded.

"Yes, I'm scared."

"Of being hurt or of doing the hurting?"

"I'm not worried about what they can do."

"That's because you have no experience. Aro's protection has spared you."

"Probably, but it won't spare them from me. There has to be another way."

"Sí, amigo. Many options, but this offense is grievous." Eleazar leaned forward and made firm eye contact with his companion. "When what they do place themselves or others in danger, they have asked for the strongest discouragement."

"No one would ever ask for that."

"Do you think they don't see the wrong in what they do?"

"I honestly don't know," the doctor answered as he worried the bridge of his nose as if to ward off a migraine.

"Then you're in luck because I tell you that they do. You tell me they aren't children, and you be right. They're beyond old enough to know the right from the wrong. They know, but not care. Your job is now to make them care."

"Eleazar..."

"Carlisle, listen. Su padre. He's not here. He is not in you guiding your hands to harm."

"What if you're wrong? What if I do damage to one or both of them? What then?"

Eleazar leaned his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes while folding his arms over his chest.

"If I'm wrong, you'll know it instantly. Jane has been okayed to protect herself. If you frighten her, she let you know, and that should be enough for even the médico's over worked conscience."

"How can I do this, Ele?" Carlisle pleaded for an answer as he stared into the dancing fire.

"Did you say you promised Jane a trip over the knee?"

"I did, but I never expected to be put in the position to have to follow through with it."

"Never promise what you won't fulfill."

"I've never... How do I know what's too much or not enough to discourage their behavior."

"That I cannot answer for you. Trust that you will know, because you will."

"I never imagined that I would have to raise my hand to a child. I swore that was something I wouldn't do," the blond said in a near whisper.

"Is something no one wants to do, but there are times that it need doing. Is not for you, Carlisle. Is for them. Teach them now and protect them from worse consequence later. One boy's claim can be ignored as fantasy, but if more report the same, questions will be asked. This we can't afford."

"I know," the blond dejectedly admitted as he dropped his head into his hands.

Eleazar suddenly sat up looked over at his friend as he was stuck with a thought.

"How feel you, Carlisle? Angry?"

"No. Disappointed. Worried. Frightened. Confused."

The Spaniard nodded.

"Then all be fine. It will work. You see. Just make sure you don't punish when you feel anger. As long as anger doesn't cloud judgment, you will do right."

* * *

"If I feel any anger I will walk away," Carlisle muttered as he headed towards the adjoining chambers the twins shared. Felix had rounded them up for him with instructions that they were to stay in their rooms until called. There was no putting off the inevitable now. The die had been cast and now, for better or worse, they would have to play it through.

Nervousness overcame the disciplinarian as the weight of what he was about to do landed squarely on his shoulders. He had already dismissed Eleazar's idea of using a belt, but he could still do harm with just his hand. What if he acted too aggressively? What if he lost control?

 _That's why at the first sign of anger, you will leave. Making them wait seems cruel, but it's better than damaging them._ Carlisle's mind reeled with snippets of advice he had been given. Everyone seemed to know how to go about this disagreeable task except him. Unfortunately, much of that advice conflicted. _Punish them together so they can see what they cause each other to endure. Punish them separate because together increases the likelihood of being attacked. Keep the lecture to a minimum. Spend as much time as needed on the verbal reprimand to make sure they understand why they're being punished. And above all else, make sure to do a thorough job so that sitting will be a constant reminder of their misbehavior for sometime to come. Thank you, Eleazar._

Carlisle sighed softly and scrubbed his hand over his face as he came to a stop at the door to the common room that connected the twins' chambers. Drawing a deep breath he summoned his courage and went inside. He was momentarily surprised to find the room empty. It appeared that the twins had obeyed his order to remain in their own rooms.

 _Maybe this won't be as bad as I feared._

"Jane. Alec. Please come out so we can discuss what happened in the square today."

The door to the left opened and admitted Alec, but the opposite door remained closed.

"Jane, I know you heard me."

"I'm not interested in talking to you about anything, Carlisle."

"That wasn't a request."

"I don't care."

"Now, young lady."

"No."

Alec walked over to the door and leaned his head against it.

"Sister, it's just Carlisle. We have no choice but to listen to him blather, and then he will be on his way. Come hear him out so we can be done with it."

"I can hear him from in here."

Carlisle closed his eyes and filled his lungs as he reined in his growing irritation.

"Jane, I'm not going to play this game with you. Either come out now, or I will send notice to Caius that you're being uncooperative. Do you think he'll appreciate this sort of behavior? Do you think any of the Masters will?"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"She doesn't mean that," Alec assured Carlisle before lightly tapping on the door. "Please, Jane. If you're scared..."

"I'm not scared!"

"Alright. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. I was just going to say that you know I'll protect you. I always will, but if I have to protect you from Caius things will go from bad to much, much worse. So please come out and listen to what he has to say. For me?"

After a few moments of silence, a soft rustling could be heard seconds before the door slowly opened.

Jane stepped out with her head held high and a haughty expression on her face.

 _Never mind. This is going to be EXACTLY as bad as I feared. Maybe worse._ Carlisle thought with a silent sigh.

"Would you both step over here and have a seat," he said while motioning towards the divan against the far wall.

Alec wrapping a protective arm around his sister's shoulders and got her settled before claiming the spot next to her. He kept a watchful eye on Carlisle as he used his body to shield his sister from harm.

The physician pulled an ottoman over and sat hoping that placing himself on the same level would help to ease their trepidation.

"A young boy claims that he was attacked," he calmly stated. "I would like to know what happened."

"Sounds like you already know," Jane answered while folding her arms and glancing away from the man.

"Did he do something to make you feel threatened?"

"Ha! Right. As if a human could threaten me."

Alec grasped his sister's hand and gave it a squeeze before taking charge of the explanation.

"He was a bumbling fool. We were only having a bit of fun. It was a game, Carlisle. Just sport and nothing more."

"I don't believe the young man in question enjoyed being the target of your sport."

Alec shrugged.

"He should feel honored that we showed him any attention."

Jane smirked at her twin's comment.

"I seems that neither of you has the slightest idea what sort of trouble this game of yours has caused. Word is getting around that you're the reason the boy lost control of his senses and was in excruciating pain."

"At least his tale is true," Jane said with more than a touch of disdain. "That's more than you can say for the stories most of the humans spread."

"Jane, this is serious. You know the rules. You both assist in enforcing the Law. Don't you see how your actions have violated it?"

"No." It was Alec who answered. "The Law states that we aren't allowed to hunt within the city walls. There is nothing that says we can't have a little fun at a human's expense from time to time."

"It shouldn't have to say that for you to know it's forbidden. There is no hunting because it is vial to our security that humans stay blind to what we are. By exposing your abilities, you've cracked the guise that keeps the humans blissfully ignorant and threatened us with exposure."

"They're still ignorant," Jane informed him.

"For now, but how many of these unexplained stories can circulate before they take a cold hard look at us? How long before curiosity turns to fear and finally to action?"

"Then we just eliminate the ones who cause speculation," Alec offered as a solution.

"Which will only confirm their suspicions and make matters worse."

"Carlisle, let them be suspicious," the boy replied. "If a few come to an untimely end, the rest will be reluctant to speak against us and eventually the stories will cease. Fear is a powerful ally."

This talk was not going well at all. Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt his patience slipping away. Exhaling sharply, he looked from one miscreant to the other then said in a steady voice, "What happened today will never be repeated. I can understand the need to entertain yourselves, but if you must resort to such measures they will occur outside of the city. You will show the humans within the scope of our influence nothing but respect."

"Respect?" Jane hopped to her feet and fiercely glared at Carlisle. "I'll be damned if you'll force me to respect creatures that we're superior to. We are the ones deserving of respect for allowing them the honor of living near us without fearing of becoming our next meal."

"The ethical hunter always respects his quarry because without its sacrifice he cannot survive."

"But they aren't out quarry, are they? We can't feed on them so they serve no useful purpose. They're silly worthless beasts scurrying around waiting for their miserable lives to end."

"All life has value, Jane. That's something you need to learn."

She scoffed and turned away, but Carlisle caught her arm and pulled her back to face him, earning a warning growl from Alec. He pinned the boy first with a hard stare before switching his focus back to Jane.

"I know that you've both been horribly abused when you were young, but those who committed that atrocity are long dead. You can't hold these people responsible for the sins of others."

Yanking her arm out of his grasp, Jane snarled, "They're nothing. Just stupid cattle. I don't see why you fawn over them, but I'm not going to succumb to your sickness."

"Empathy isn't an illness."

"It's certainly the symptom of something."

Carlisle nodded before softly answering, "The ability to care about someone besides myself. You should try it sometime."

"She cares about me," Alec injected.

"You care about each other. That's good in that it proves that a spark of humanity still exists within you."

"How dare you suggest that we're anything like them," Jane hissed then spat on Carlisle in disgust.

An uneasy stillness came over the room. The disciplinarian didn't even breathe as he stared at his ward. Slowly he reached up to wipe the spittle from his face, the foreign venom stinging his eye. Glancing down at the dampness in his hand, he paused for a moment then in a flash of motion latched onto the girl's arm and gave it a yank that sent her sprawling face down across his lap.

"No, Carlisle! Stop! You can't do this! Let me go!"

She struggled to get away, but an iron strong arm wrapped around her waist and held her fast while his free hand came down on her upturned rump with a mighty crack. The fed up disciplinarian wasn't even thinking. He was reacting on pure instinct set free by his frustration with the girl.

The more she struggled and screamed, the harder his hand landed. A searing pain in his thigh caused him to grit his teeth as she sunk hers into his flesh, but his punishing strokes didn't falter until he found himself shrouded in silent darkness. Letting go of his captive, Carlisle ran his hands over his face as he stared into the black void. His heightened vampiric senses had vanished and in a state of panic he called out the boy's name.

That's when the real pain hit. The scorching heat started in his feet and calves, but flames soon engulfed his entire body.

Unable to see, hear or smell, the disoriented doctor tried to stand, but only crumbled to his knees as the crippling pain worsened. He tried to remind himself that it was all an illusion. That he was safe from the raging inferno that seemed to boil the venom that sustained his life, but it was useless. His sense of smell appeared to come back with a vengeance causing him to choke on the scent of singed hair and charred flesh. He could feel his skin peeling away as the heat intensified.

His mind filled in the blanks left by his failed senses. The roar of of the fire echoed in his head as he cried out in anguish while flailing against the marble.

The muffled sound of an angry voice cut through the enveloping cloud of confusion causing the blaze vanished in an instant.

Carlisle lay curled up and gasping on the cold tile floor as the fog from Alec's ability receded. It was several seconds before he could make out Aro's words as he vigorously reprimanded the twins.

"...broke our agreement. Now you can explain yourselves to Caius."

"But, Master. You said," Jane began before being silenced by Aro's low growl.

"I don't want to hear excuses. You were in no danger. Your actions had absolutely nothing to do with defense."

"You don't understand."

"Then enlighten me."

Carlisle's vision cleared in time for him to see Aro take Jane's hand in his to allow him to scan the replay of the entire event.

"Hm. Maybe it's you who failed to understand our instructions?"

"No, Master. I understood," the young woman answered as she bowed her head in shame.

"Then it's settled. This was the final straw. I should have known better than to even attempt to allow someone else to discipline either of you. Caius will be interested in hearing how you disregarded his orders. I'm sure he will succeed where Carlisle has failed. Let's go see what he has to say, shall we?"

"Aro," Carlisle called in a hoarse voice as he struggled to his feet. "Please, Master. Wait."

"Carlisle, this is no longer your concern," Aro answered with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"But it is. I know how it looks, but it really was a misunderstand. There is no need to trouble Caius. I can handle everything."

"You weren't handling anything very well."

"No, I didn't, but that was due to my inexperience. I know where my error occurred. I reacted poorly in this manner. I acted out of anger, which I whole regret. It was a mistake that will never happen again. Jane's reaction is not entirely unreasonable. Anyone would have be fearful."

"She should feel fear."

"Not like that. Discipline is meant to teach, and you can't be expected to learn the lesson when you're afraid. I wasn't a proper teacher. I lost control. I'm sorry. That was my failure, not theirs. Please give me another chance to do right by Alec and Jane. I won't fail them again."

"I won't be there to rescue you next time," the elder warned. "You're lucky that I happened by when I did."

"I appreciate your intervention, but it won't be required in the future. There won't be a next time."

Aro carefully gauged his pet's sincerity.

"I really think Caius is better suited for the job. He does manage to use fear to his advantage in the art of educating, and their offenses are far too serious to be allowed to continue."

"No. I can do it. I can make them understand why their behavior has been unacceptable. I swear I won't let you down again."

The Greek calmly glanced at each of the room's occupants in turn starting with Carlisle and ending with Alec, who refused to meet his eyes. Coming to a decision, he gave a single nod.

"Alright, but see to it that you get them under control. All I've been hearing about is talk of the attack on that human. This can't happen again. It is too great of a risk."

"It won't."

"See to it that it doesn't or you'll be held responsible as well. We wouldn't want that, now would we, Carlisle?"

Without waiting for a reply, he turned to the twins.

"Make good use of this second chance. A third won't be given, and Caius will be informed about the breech. For your sake, I hope he is as understanding as Carlisle."

Gazing back at Carlisle, Aro offered a chilling grin.

"Well, professor, teach. Your pupils await, so I shall leave you to your lessons. I hope they go better from here on out."

Spinning on his heel, the leader swiftly departed to deal with business more befitting his station, and the room gave a collective sigh.

"Carlisle, I'm...," the boy began, but hushed when the blond raised a hand and shook his head.

"I'm not interested in apologies, Alec, particularly those whose sincerity I find questionable. What I said to Aro is true. I understand Jane's fear and I understand your wish to protect her, but that doesn't make your actions appropriate."

"I know it doesn't, which is why I am truly sorry, but the last time I heard her cry out like that we were being burned alive. I couldn't do anything to save her then. I couldn't stop myself from trying to right that wrong now."

Carlisle placed a hand on the boy's shoulder before responding in a softer tone.

"I _do_ understand. I realize that your intentions weren't malicious, however they can't continue to occur. I'm not the enemy. I don't _want_ to punish either of you. I'm just trying to find a way to make you understand that your actions have consequences, often for us all. I want to help you avoid worse trouble down the line."

The physician caught Jane's eye for just a second before she glanced away.

"And you, Jane. I owe you an apology. What you did was wrong, but my response was no better. I can't change what happened, but I'm asking you to sit with me and have an honest discussion so we can come to some sort of an understanding. I would like to put this behind us and start over if we can."

"You hurt me."

Carlisle cocked a brow and offered a half smile.

"You gave as good and you got," he replied as he motioned to his torn pant leg and the ragged bite mark that shown through. "I think that needs to be the first ground rule. There's to be no biting the leg that supports you."

"It was self defense."

He nodded. "This time I will agree with your assessment. I was warned earlier this evening not to react in anger, but I did anyway. I can't fully express how sorry I am about that, but I can promise that it's a mistake that won't be repeated. I told myself that I would take a step back if I found myself getting angry. Clearly, I messed that up. I deserved that bite, but since I'm not going to put my hands on you in anger again, I shouldn't have to worry about being bitten. Is this something we can all agree on?"

Jane exhaled in a huff as she inclined her head.

"Yes. We can agree."

"Good. We've just made some progress."

Carlisle ushered the twins back towards the small couch then reclaimed his seat with a quiet groan.

Alec gave his sister a light jab before shooting a pointed look in the injured man's direction.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle.I'm sorry you were hurt," the young woman begrudging said with a barely suppressed sigh.

"Apology accepted, now let's get back to the business at hand. You may not have wanted to believe me when I said that you must refrain from disrupting the lives of the local humans, but I hope Aro's words have convinced you of the truth in my statement. I can't pretend to understand the pleasure you find in torturing, but it's not my place to deny you anything that offers enjoyment. What I can and will do is require that you partake in your games away from Volterra. I don't think that is asking too much. It allows your entertainment without potential harm to the status quo."

"It's a reasonable request," Alec said while his sister continued to sulk. "One which we can abide by."

Carlisle nodded then drew a breath.

"Unfortunately, your recent behavior still needs to be addressed."

"But your condition only just came into being," the boy pointed out.

"True, but the law has long stood. The local population is off limits to hunting. Your game of cat and mouse is just a non-lethal form. You broke the rules."

"It's never been a problem before," Jane insisted.

"You mean no one has bothered to call you on it before," Carlisle replied while leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "You have both become far to bold when it comes to exposing your abilities. It draws too much attention, and must cease. Both outside the castle and within."

"So we aren't allowed to defend ourselves?" the girl angrily snapped.

"I didn't say that. If you feel that you're in danger, of course you should use whatever means available to defend yourself. The problem comes when you use your gifts offensively, which, based on the complaints I keep getting, is more often than not. That stops now. You haven't been held accountable for what amounts to as misbehavior so the lines between what is and isn't acceptable have become blurred. I'm going to clear that up for you. From here on out, there will be consequences when you behave poorly."

The disciplinarian stood and slowly crossed to the window that overlooked the square.

"You will be held accountable for your actions starting with the attack on the youth."

"What consequence do you propose?" Alec mildly inquired.

Carlisle ran his hands through his hair then turned to face the twins.

"Leniency didn't serve me well last time, but I think we've collectively suffered enough for a day so for punishment I'm restricting you to your rooms."

"For how long?" Jane asked.

"The remainder of the day, and for the next three weeks you are bound to the castle itself. I think the less you're viewed by the humans the better. This will give the rumors a chance to die down. Over all their memories are fairly short. They should be onto some new gossip soon enough and this will barely be thought of."

"That doesn't seem too bad," the boy admitted in quiet acceptance.

"While you're under restriction, I expect only your best behavior. That means I shouldn't get another complaint about you bullying the castle staff or causing harm to anyone. You're encouraged to be helpful whenever possible, and if I happen to get any positive reports, I may lift your incarceration early. You still won't be allowed to linger around the square, but you may be able to venture beyond the walls before three weeks have lapsed."

"Helpful? In what way?"

"Any way. If you see that something needs to be done, do it without being asked. And I don't mean calling a servant over to do it. You are capable of picking up after yourselves and some light cleaning. If you see one of the humans struggling to move something, assist them. With your strength it is no challenge, but something so simple can endear you to those you help."

"Helping humans." Jane rolled her eyes and sneered at the idea, but Alec gave her arm a small squeeze before agreeing to Carlisle's terms on their behalf.

"Then it's settled," the scientist said as he released a held breath. "Let's see how it goes. If you have any problems or questions, please come and let me know. I'm sure we will be able to solve any issues, but I would need to know about them to do so. Now off to your rooms. At least I know you won't be able to get into any more trouble today."

As the twins rose to go their separate ways, a knock on the door frame to the common room caught their attention.

"Amigo, I don't mean to disturb, but Alec and Jane are requested by Caius."

Carlisle heard a sharp intake of breath from the young woman and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go in their stead."

"I don't think that wise," Eleazar remarked as he steadily stared into his friend's eyes. "Caius will be expecting two, not one."

"I understand, but they have been confined to chambers. I'll happily relate any messages he may have for them."

"Mi hermano, this is a dangerous game you pay," the Spaniard whispered. "Consider carefully before you do this."

"I appreciate your concern, Eleazar. Truly. But you're going to have to trust me. I'll explain myself to Caius. Make him understand."

"There is a fine line between genius and fool. I fear you crossed, but have as you wish," Eleazar said as he averted his gaze, finding it hard to continue to look a condemned man in the face.

Carlisle glanced back to his wards.

"Too your rooms. I don't want to hear anything from or about either of you for the rest of the afternoon. If I do, I can promise you won't like the outcome."

"Carlisle, we'll go before Caius," Alec agreed. "It's only fair."

"No. You'll go to your room as you've been told. Aro made it clear that I'm being held responsible for your behavior. Since that's the case, I should have the final say in your punishment and when it starts. It has begun. Now, to your rooms before I decide that you need extra incentive."

Alec and Jane stared mutely at the tall blond for several seconds before shuffling off to disappear behind locked doors.

Carlisle watched them leave, then once it was just he and his confidant left in the room the good doctor's head and broad shoulders drooped in defeat.

"Not so brave now, eh?"

The answering sigh was all the confirmation the raven haired man needed.

"Come. We talk on the way."

As they made their way towards the throne room, Carlisle mumbled, "It isn't up to him to punish them. I can't let Caius interfere. "

"I think the word you look for is assist."

"This has been placed on me. They have to learn to listen to _me_. I don't want his assistance."

Eleazar allowed the conversation to drop for a few minutes before asking, "What happen? I hear Aro was angry and make demands of Caius to intervene."

Carlisle stopped and leaned his back against the stone wall as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

"What is it, amigo?" asked the concerned older man.

The doctor bit the inside of his cheek as he shook his head.

"I did the exact thing you warned me against," he admitted. "I became irate. Very angry. But I didn't walk away."

"Ay Yi Yi."

"That's one way to put it."

"Who?"

"Jane."

"Hm. This doesn't surprise. Was she hurt?"

"I think I mostly hurt her feelings, but her rear certainly got its share before they stopped me."

" _They_ stop _you_?"

The blond nodded.

"Alec disarmed me then Jane crippled me."

"Ah. So what happens to 'it's all in the head. You can resist. You know it not real?' Um?"

Carlisle's amber eyes flickered to his friend's crimson ones with sad understanding.

"I was wrong. I didn't understand how potent their power was. I'm sorry that I dismissed your complaint so easily."

"Is alright, Carlisle. No doubt you are correct in to think that a more powerful mind can resist," the Spaniard replied with an impish grin before clearing his throat. "So what then?"

"I was at their mercy until Aro happened by. He caused them to withdraw and was reprimanding them soundly by the time my senses were fully restored. I tried to deflect his anger to prevent him from taking them before Caius."

"But this is what they deserve."

"No, it isn't. If I hadn't reacted out of my anger they wouldn't have attacked me. The fault lies with me."

"No, brother. Had you only been deprived of your senses until Jane was safe, then there may be a case of defense. Jane's actions were as your own. She retaliated in anger."

"She reacted on fear."

The elder shook his head.

"Alec first acted of fear for his sister. Jane was absolutely safe beyond that moment. Both knew this, yet both continued the attack, changing from victim to aggressor. Aro was right to be angry and demand chastisement."

Carlisle thought for a moment, but the resolve that shown in his eyes never wavered.

"I don't want that."

"Is not about what Carlisle wants."

"Well it damn well should be. I have had the responsibility of their discipline thrust upon me. I will decide what they are punished for and how. Since their error only affected me, I am the only one fit to decide how they are reprimanded. Not Aro, and certainly not Caius."

The stubborn set of the blond's jaw told Eleazar that there was no chance of changing his mind.

"Then I pray the Brothers are as understanding of your mind as you are the minds of children."

Eleazar stood witness as Carlisle argued his case for causing Caius' direct order to be disobeyed. He reasoned with the often unreasonable brother that as the current guardian of the twins, he was obligated to represent them. He explained the punishment he had leveed, his reasoning behind it, and why he felt that they should be made to follow his direction instead of the order to report.

The Spaniard cringed when the wills of their leader and his companion clashed. Several times he feared that Carlisle had gone too far and would feel his back opened up by the sjambok their Master so readily wielded. Once or twice it may have come to that had Aro not stepped in to defend his pet.

After more than an hour of argument the doctor was excused to tend to his charges in the manner he best deemed fit, but the warnings that accompanied the release would have been enough to cause Eleazar's dark locks to turn gray.

"You must gain control."

"I will," the blond assured his companion as they headed back to check on Alec and Jane and share Caius' warning to immediately amend their behavior least dire consequences befall them all.

"I think you won't. You don't see the seriousness. You missed the threat."

"I already knew that I will share in any punishment meted out to the twins by any of the Masters. There is no surprise in that."

" ¡Venga! Do you not know what can be done? Haven't you tended to wounds on others."

"It won't come to that. The twins will come around. You'll see. We've already made a good deal of head way. You continue to forget that they aren't actual children. They can be very easily reasoned with. The problem is that no one has tried talking to them like adults. They're generally issued commands. When was the last time you heard anyone ask for their input or advice? They're very intelligent, Ele. I just need to get them to understand why they can't do some of the things they do. Once they see the reason, I have no doubt they'll fall in line."

Reaching the common room, the two men let themselves in and Carlisle knocked softly on Jane's bedroom door.

"Jane, please come out. You too, Alec," he called. "I have a message from Caius. He was very concerned about you."

His summons was answered by silence.

"Jane. Come on. It really isn't bad. You're not in any sort of trouble. The Master has just asked me to relay his message."

"I hear no Alec either," Eleazar pointed out.

"Alec? Jane?"

The doctor tried the knob and found it unlocked. Slowly pushing the door he was greeted by a beautifully furnished but unoccupied room.

"Eleazar, check on Alec," he demanded as panic began to set in.

"He not here."

"This isn't good."

"You think, Carlisle? ¡Me cago en la hostia!"

The doctor drew back and gazed at his friend in wide eyed shock.

"Excusa," the man said as he averted his eyes and sighed.

"We have to find them before anyone else does. If Caius knew they didn't listen to me..."

"Shit creek, amigo. That is where you head without paddle."

"No paddle. Just a sjambok."

"Porque no. We find them. Then they pay, and you owe me. Dios mío, Carlisle. The trouble you get us into."

* * *

 **AN:** That ... really didn't go the way I planned. I believe Eleazar knew what was in our future, but no one told me anything until everything blew up. I have to find those two and keep Carlisle from running to trouble since that wasn't the aim of this piece. It should really just be Jane on the receiving end. If worst comes to worse, I'll just have to dust Marcus off and have him keep Caius from hurting Carlisle. Oy. Thank God I have that Spaniard back in line so I can lean on him. Not sure Carlisle or I would survive this without him.

And a bit of translation:

mi hermano ... "my brother"

Porque no. ... "just no"

Dios mío ... "my God"

Me cago en la hostia ... "Fucking hell." (Yeah. Carlisle wasn't the only one who was surprised by that one.)

Venga ... "Come on." ...said in exasperation

Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock!


End file.
